EAW Territorial Invasion (2015)
Territorial Invasion: Civil War featured professional wrestling matches with varying storylines from the brands of Elite Answers Wrestling with the elitists of its respective brands: Showdown, Dynasty, and Voltage. With the loss of the EAW World Heavyweight Championship and the interferences caused by EAW over the weeks, Dynasty Wrestling would not stand for any more invasion and assaults by EAW extremists under the order of Zack Crash. With the depature of Tiberius Jones from the Dynasty Wrestling roster, Hades being sent as an envoy to Voltage to scout for talent, and Kevin Devastation being brought in for Showdown, Zack Crash would be trying to amass his forces against the Dynasty Wrestling rebellion. However, Dynasty Wrestling authority figure, John Conning, would be the first to throw the blow and sound the horn for Dynasty Wrestling, challenged Crash and whoever followed him not only to a 5-on-5 Match at Territorial Invasion, but with the return of War Games as well as their team captain to be the EAW New Breed Champion TLA. Tyler Parker would come out to say how this was absurd, with him being "The Face" for so long. After much arguing between TLA and Tyler Parker, Conning would mandate that Tyler Parker would be the first member to join TLA and that both men would be teaming together in matches until the Dynasty Wrestling vs. EAW Match took place. Lucian Black and Jacob Senn would announce themselves to be a part of the match, but no official word as yet to come out if they are going to be placed in the match. Zack Crash would state on the episode of Showdown right after the announcement that he accepts the challenge, stating that he anticipated it and that Dynasty Wrestling would be placed in the same predicament it was in after Pain for Pride. At Dynasty Wrestling, John Conning summoned Team Dynasty together as the team would be known as captain TLA, Tyler Parker, Lucian Black, Jacob Senn and Carlos Rosso. Most of the team believed that Carlos Rosso would eventually turn on them, stating that they would keep an eye out, but only for Hades to interrupt and be announced as part of Team Elite Answers Wrestling. He would be followed not only by his manager, but by Kevin Devastation, Scott Oasis, and Rhaegar. This would deteroiate into an all-out brawl and even spill towards a collision between Hexa-Gun and The Savage Ryans at the end of the night. The next week, there would be an exhibition with Team Dynasty Wrestling members taking on Team EAW members in separate matches. In the first exhibition bout, Scott Oasis would defeat Lucian Black with the outside interference of Jerrod Kaine and Hades and a battle between them and Carlos Rosso as Oasis would end up with victory by the roll-up pin. In the tag team match that would pit Tyler Parker and TLA against Kevin Devastation and Rhaegar, TLA would get the victory for his team as he struck Devastation with the Mexican Destroyer. After the match, Quality Control would rush out to the ring to assault Tyler and TLA, but Tyler would attack TLA with the Across The Park and leave TLA out for Quality Control to pick up the pieces. However, Lucian Black, Carlos Rosso, and Jacob Senn would rush out to save the team captain before Quality Control could do anything. In the main event match, Zack Crash would get a DQ victory over Jacob Senn as Tiberius Jones would intervene and land a Hail Mary on Zack Crash, which would lead into a massive war that would have Team Dynasty Wrestling, Team EAW, Hexa-Gun and Anti-Gun all attacking one another, ending with Hexa-Gun standing over a fallen Mr. DEDEDE. After a stunning match between Xavier Williams and Hades, Jamie O'Hara surprised everyone by making his appearance after the match. Jamie would state that he would not cash in then, but would announce that he would cash in his world title opportunity at Territorial Invasion. The episode of Showdown afterwards would feature Xavier Williams as he gave a riveting speech about his future title reign and with Jamie O'Hara being his opponent at Territorial Invasion. Jamie would face off against Diamond Cage in a singles match, only to be interrupted by Dark Demon as he assaulted Diamond Cage to make it a disqualification. The next episode, Xavier Williams was set to square off against The Pizza Boy in the main event. The match would be interfered by Jamie as he ran down and slammed his briefcase up against the head of Xavier Williams, unbeknownst to the referee, as Pizza Boy rolled up Xavier and won the match. The next week, Jamie O'Hara would be pitted against Kevin Devastation. During the match as he looked for the Serenade of Ecstasy, Xavier shoved him off the turnbuckle and resulted in disqualification victory for Jamie O'Hara. After achieving victory against Tyler Parker, Brian Daniels would celebrate his championship victory on Voltage only to be interrupted by Devan Dubian during it. With Voltage now in possession of two world championships, a suspicion arose about what would happen with both of the titles on Voltage. On the Dynasty Wrestling front, John Conning announced that a Dynasty Wrestling World Heavyweight Championship would be created and would be contested in a fatal-four way match that pitted Lucian Black, Alex Anderson, Jacob Senn and Mr. DEDEDE up against one another. In his first match since winning the EAW World Heavyweight Championship, Brian Daniels would defeat Hades with his signature Caustic Echo. In the huge Dynasty's Champion four-way, Alex Anderson would prevail in winning his first world championship as he would connect an Ace of Spades on Mr. DEDEDE. On the next Voltage, Brian Daniels would continue his recent string of victories as he would defeated EAW Hall of Famer and former EAW World Heavyweight Champion, Hurricane Hawk, but would start to fall victim to a vicious assault by Psycho Brody. Hawk would join into the fight as both men would fight out the psychopath and stand in the ring strong. On Dynasty Wrestling, Alex Anderson would begin his celebration for becoming the Dynasty World Heavyweight Champion. Alex Anderson would speak about "The Story of the Ace" before Brian Daniels would make an appearance after a proclamation of being "THE World Heavyweight Champion". Brian would lay into him about his championship and how false it was before challenging him to a match at Territorial Invasion. However, Alex Anderson would decline because he felt he had nothing to prove, but Brian would continue to goad him in. Alex Anderson would finally cave in, accepting the match, which ended the show. The next week, Brian Daniels and Alex Anderson would force to team together against eventual Team Dynasty teammates, Lucian Black and Jacob Senn. After a tag attempt by Brian Daniels that would be left hanging by Alex Anderson, Jacob Senn would land Jacob's Ladder and Lucian Black would finish the match with the Muscle Buster and the pin. Brian and Alex would come together in a contract signing for the Territorial Invasion match. Both men would say their peace until they would have a showdown between each other where Brian would headbutt Alex until they were separated from each other to prepare for the future match. Devan Dubian would now be faced with Brian Daniels as a second world champion on his brand, but would be in a match for the night. At the end of his match, he tells StarrStan that he better show up next week "or else." StarrStan shows up to Voltage but on crutches as Devan Dubian would interrupt him as they'd get into a heated back and forth before Dubian kicks the crutches from under Starr and then hitting him over and over again with the crutches. Ashten Cross was going to have Devan Dubian pick his opponent for Territorial Invasion since it didn't seem like StarrStan would be cleared to compete any time soon, especially after the attack but Starr interrupts them via satellite and negotiates with Cross, making that if Star Stan isn't cleared to compete by next week, Devan Dubian would get to pick his opponent for Territorial Invasion. StarrStan shows up to Voltage still on crutches as it seemed like he wasn't cleared to compete. Devan Dubian would come out and see if there's no rematch as Starr said he brought his doctor from his hometown, Dr. Steven Gewirtzman, to clear him to compete and so he was. Dubian would ask why he's still on crutches if he's one hundred percent and Starr would go on to attack Dubian with his crutches, getting back at him for what he did to him a couple of weeks ago. StarrStan and Devan Dubian have a confrontation as Dubian says he's going to end Starr and his career, which prompts Starr into making the match an "I Quit" Match. They have their retrospectives as they prepare to face each other at Territorial Invasion for the Answers World Championship. Prior to Midsummer Massacre, GI Styles would defeat Montell Smooth for an opportunity at the National Elite Championship, held by Vance Tybull. GI Styles would go up to face a recent signing to Dynasty Wrestling, Calvin Lewis, beating him with his signature Deadlift Suplex. Vance Tybull would make his presence known as he celebrated his victory at Midsummer Massacre against Tiberius Jones, while making sure that GI Styles knew that he was in for a fight when his title shot was cashed in. The next episode of Dynasty Wrestling would pit Vance Tybull against another rising up star, Tig Kelly, as they would give a clinic in the ring. Vance, however, would remain undefeated in his record as he defeated Kelly with his Sun City Sunset, but not without an assault by GI Styles after the match to make it known that he will not be taken lightly. The match between the two would soon be announced to take place at Territorial Invasion. The next week, Vance would be in another match against the man that GI defeated prior, Calvin Lewis. Vance would stand tall against his opponent once again, beating him with his Olympic Slam once again, but not without the appearance of GI Styles to be felt. Both men would be given a chance to speak their mind against one another as the path would be set for their conflict at Territorial Invasion. This would end a brawl between the two as GI would force Vance into his Chimera-Lock to where Vance almost fell unconscious to it before the staff had to pry him off of him. The next episode of Dynasty Wrestling, Vance Tybull would team with TLA and Tyler Parker to face-off against GI Styles, Chris Elite, and JJ Silva. Chris Elite would win the match for his team by hitting Box Office Smash on TLA as he would get the pin. Vance and GI would be placed in a press conference to where they would talk about their upcoming match at Territorial Invasion, which would end with Tybull putting GI through the table and showing the world why he will be the champion after the match. Matches 1: Chuck Scene would be the original partner, but he would be replaced. Eliminations Category:EAW Category:EAW CPV's Category:2015